


Пусть это унесет вода

by BokuAka_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAka_SW_2016/pseuds/BokuAka_SW_2016
Summary: "В жизни есть только две настоящие трагедии. Одна — когда не получаешь того, чего хочешь, а вторая — когда получаешь". О. Уайльд





	

_Новый год прошёл, а мы так и не выпили в храме молодого саке. Может, весной…_

Бокуто с улыбкой читал письмо, выпавшее из конверта. Письмо было личным и очень тёплым. Тренер волейбольной команды старшей школы Аракава, с которым Бокуто много лет поддерживал дружеские отношения, звал взглянуть на нынешнюю команду. Говорил, что есть перспективные новички. Что третьегодки ожидают его и готовят какой-то сюрприз. Что он сам будет рад старому другу.

Бокуто нашёл на календаре дату и открыл газету, чтобы уточнить расписание поездов.

 

За прошедший год школа совершенно не изменилась. Разве что немного потускнели после зимы окрашенные в синий цвет рамы, а на стенах появились новые трещинки, которые исчезнут после традиционного весеннего ремонта. Бокуто с ностальгией рассматривал усаженную клёнами подъездную дорогу, высокую сетку, огораживающую крышу, прозрачные стёкла многочисленных окон. Время тут словно остановилось, и так легко было почувствовать себя тем десятилетним мальчишкой, который впервые ступил на плиты школьного двора и озирался, пытаясь угадать, есть ли тут спортзал.

В их районе это была первая школа, в которой начали учиться вместе дети самураев и крестьян. Крестьянские дети дрались плохо, но их было больше. Бокуто тогда ходил весь в синяках, потому что бить их в ответ было стыдно, и мечтал однажды отомстить. А потом учитель, вернувшийся из Европы, натянул во дворе сетку и принёс лёгкие мячи. И Бокуто, в пух и прах разгромив противников, понял, чем хочет заниматься дальше.

Тем далёким летом прошедшего детства клёны шумели резной листвой и заслоняли здание. А сейчас, в начале февраля, почки на ветках едва набухли.

— Бокуто-сан!

Он оглянулся на оклик. Знакомый третьегодка — Кудо Торио — бежал со всех ног от спортивного крыла и махал ему обеими руками.

— Вы приехали, Бокуто-сан! Мы так надеялись, что вы согласитесь!

Кудо затормозил совсем рядом, поклонился, выпрямился, сияя кривыми зубами в широкой улыбке. Бокуто легко взъерошил его растрёпанные волосы.

— Хей! Как я мог не приехать, Кудо? Я ж тебе в этом году ещё не делал подачу в затылок, — рассмеялся он. — Должен же я встряхнуть твои заржавевшие мозги!

Кудо в шутливом испуге отшатнулся, заслонил голову и рассмеялся в ответ.

— Приехали посмотреть на наших первогодок?

— И не только на них. А что? Есть кто-то стоящий?

Они медленно пошли по дорожке к зданию, которое по зимнему времени светилось окнами, забранными лёгкими решётками.

— Да, нескольких тренер Охаяси даже в основной состав включил.

— Такие талантливые?

— Угу, — кивнул Кудо, — на летних играх они уже выходили на площадку. Мы ждали, что вы приедете, посмотрите.

— Не получилось, — покачал головой Бокуто. — Сам-то как?

— Вчера пришли результаты тестирований, — сказал Кудо, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Меня берут в Нагою.

— Ого, — уважительно сказал Бокуто. — Всё-таки на медицинский?

— Да.

— А специализацию выбрал?

— Нет, но у меня ещё будет время. Там сначала все учатся вместе. Родители предлагают пойти на стоматологию.

— А ты?

— А я ещё не решил, — помотал головой Кудо. — Зато там есть волейбольная команда, я узнавал. Попробую записаться.

— Попробуй, конечно, — кивнул Бокуто и снисходительно добавил: — Такие мастера на все руки везде нужны.

— О! Вы опять дразнитесь. — Кудо притворно сморщил короткий нос.

Бокуто хмыкнул: подобная дразнилка была у него для всех знакомых мальчишек-волейболистов, — но ничего не успел сказать в ответ. Они уже дошли до дверей спортзала, и Кудо кинул на него лукавый взгляд. Бокуто понимающе подмигнул ему, мол, готов-готов, и шагнул через порог.

_Весной меня чуть не переехала машина. Их сейчас так много стало на той дороге, где раньше мальчишки катались на велосипедах. Меня выдернул прямо из-под колёс какой-то прохожий, а потом долго извинялся, дурак, что порвал мне пальто. У него тряслись руки, а его спутница стояла рядом и кривила накрашенные губы. Кажется, они собирались в отель, и спасение каких-то стариков в её планы не входило. Я пригласил дурака в кафе. Хотел отблагодарить. Ты ведь всегда говорил, что плата должна быть соразмерной поступку. Жизнь за жизнь, ожидание за мечту, чай за вовремя протянутую руку. Я помню…_

Отремонтированный зал был украшен праздничными флагами и плакатами, под потолком зависли воздушные шары. К столбам от сетки прицепили какие-то ленты — кажется, их утащили из секции художественной гимнастики. Бокуто только и успел мельком увидеть всё это, как застывшие в глубоком поклоне мальчишки отмерли и бросились к нему со всех ног. Он выхватил взглядом знакомые лица: сияющие глаза, широкие улыбки, звонкие голоса, — и пошёл им навстречу.

— Мы выиграли у старшей Сумиды, Бокуто-сан!

Коротышка-либеро пританцовывал рядом, слегка даже подпрыгивая от избытка эмоций. Откуда у них столько энергии? Хотя в его годы Бокуто и сам готов был прыгать с утра до ночи.

— Я видел, Араи. Хорошо принимал. Я даже почти не переживал.

Ребята вокруг рассмеялись, Араи кивнул, сияя глазами. Бокуто с удовольствием отметил, что тот смотрит ему прямо в лицо, а ведь ещё два года назад боялся поднять глаза, прятался за спинами выпускников.

— Бокуто-сан, вы придёте на весенний чемпионат? Придёте?

Какие всё-таки у мальчишек пронзительные голоса. Бокуто демонстративно прикрыл ухо, куда пришёлся вопрос, нахмурился. Они только рассмеялись. Шалопаи. Все, сколько есть.

— У старшей Тайва в этом году новенький центровой! Такой маленький. Даже ниже Араи.

— Эй! Можно было этого и не говорить! — насупился Араи. Он так и не вырос за всё то время, что его знал Бокуто. И, кажется, очень переживал из-за этого.

— Извини-извини, — высокий, почти двухметровый блокирующий Кимитака сложил ладони перед собой и поклонился. Он почему-то побаивался мелкого Араи. — Просто он невероятный. Бокуто-сан, вы видели? Охаяси-сан вам говорил?

— Ещё не видел. Чем же он такой невероятный-то?

— Он как будто летает!

Они все тут как будто летали. Когда Бокуто начинал играть, он и представить не мог, что в волейбол могут набирать по росту. Играл и играл. А теперь, случалось, слышал, как мальчишки всерьёз обсуждали, что лучше для ускорения роста: моллюски или протеины? Или какие кроссовки дают прыжок повыше.

— Вы сыграете с нами сегодня? Маэда вас так ждал!

— И я ждал!

— Я больше ждал, больше!

Высокие все, а лица совсем детские, наивные, в глазах надежда. Такую не обманешь.

— А третьегодки скоро уходят.

— Так, вот только не надо плакать, Осада.

Не только Осада шмыгал носом. Бокуто оглянулся: мальчишки прятали глаза, младшие глядели перепуганно, старшие — печально. Он ободряюще сжал плечо Осады.

— Зато первогодки придут. Будет у тебя столько забот с ними, что некогда станет грустить.

— А мы рассказывали первогодкам про ваш атакующий удар!

Это Кудо, как всегда, попытался исправить ситуацию. Он никогда не умел надолго повесить нос и бессмысленно предаваться отчаянью. Выпускники тут же оживились.

— И про прямой съём!

— И про создание национальной федерации.

— Первогодки не верили, что вы помогали составлять правила!

— И первым придумали проводить групповой блок.

— И про то, что вы однажды забыли, как пробивать по диагонали!

Среди восторженных голосов эта реплика прозвучала как провокация. Бокуто мгновенно обернулся и поймал хитрый смешливый взгляд. Ну точно, кто же ещё мог ляпнуть такое? Никакого почтения!

— Да что вы говорите?! Это кто меня позорит перед первогодками? Кудо, ты?!

— Спасите!!!

Третьегодки сорвались на бег, стоило только сделать шаг к ним. И сразу стали хорошо видны новички, что до этого стояли за широкими спинами семпаев: огромные глаза, рты восторженно приоткрыты. Ещё бы: важное лицо, член федерации, стоял у истоков. Охо-хо, дурачки.

— Бокуто-сан, мы сегодня будем разбирать новые правила. Вот, напечатали.

Кимитака навис над Бокуто, протягивая журнал с заложенной страницей. Бокуто видел эту статью.

— Правда, что с этого года площадки уменьшат на два метра?

— Правда, — кивнул Бокуто.

— А как же мы все поместимся на такой маленькой площадке? — Кимитака недоуменно сморщил невысокий лоб. — Нас же по двенадцать человек. Разве мы не будем мешать друг другу?

— Уменьшают не только размеры площадки. В командах теперь будет по шесть человек.

— А как же остальные!? — загомонили подтянувшиеся мальчишки.

Бокуто развёл руками:

— Международные стандарты.

— А как же…

Начавшийся спор прервал хлопок дверей.

— А ну! — на пороге появился тренер Охаяси. — Здравствуйте, Бокуто-сан! Извините за задержку. А вы — брысь от Бокуто-сана! Чтобы через пять минут были готовы! Кудо-кун, проведи жеребьёвку.

Мальчишки побежали на построение. Бокуто только и успел крикнуть:

— Кудо, я на подаче.

— Бокуто-сан, — Охаяси сделал страшные глаза.

— Что? — не понял Бокуто. — В этом году нельзя?

— Охаяси-сан, пожалуйста, одну подачу, — Кудо поклонился тренеру, улыбнулся просяще.

— Охаяси, ну, в самом деле! — присоединился к улыбке Бокуто. — Ты ж видишь, Кудо просто напрашивается!

Кудо улыбнулся шире. Кажется, угрозы Бокуто его не страшили.

— Тренер Охаяси, просим вас! И первогодки так ждали. Пожалуйста.

Охаяси беспомощно кивнул под напором двух взглядов.

— Только одну. — И возмущённым шёпотом прямо в оттопыренное ухо прошипел, заглушая мальчишечьи ликующие вопли: — Вы вообще помните, что только из больницы, семпай?!

 

— Ну как ты? Справляешься?

Бокуто с улыбкой смотрел на тренера. Сколько лет они были знакомы? Сорок? Сорок пять? Бокуто сам привёл его в Аракаву. После травмы Охаяси Рюичи сообщили, что играть в про-волейбол он больше не сможет. Бокуто винил себя: это он принял решение выпустить Охаяси под конец сета. Кто мог знать, что приземление после блока будет настолько неудачным? Бокуто недолго думая взял бывшего сокомандника за шкирку и отволок в школу, которую сам когда-то закончил. Бросил на растерзание подросткам. Охаяси тогда чуть не разругался с ним вдрызг. А потом они оба оказались на передовой…

_Жаркое было лето. Солнце обрушивалось прямо на голову, в глазах рябило от волн. И свист в ушах — пронзительный, ни с чем не перепутаешь. И соль на губах. И ветер разносит запах гниющих тел. И взрывы. И тишина._

_Вода была холодная, совсем холодная, как снег. И темно, как ночью. А потом мне показалось, что ты протянул руку._

_— Не смейте! Не смейте умирать, слышите?_

_— Я слышу… Ты…_

_— Что я скажу Казуко-сан и девчонкам? И ребята вас ждут, вчера письмо прислали. Ну же, не закрывайте глаза!_

_Палуба под спиной неподвижна. Штиль._

— Вас ведь Кудо встретил? — проворчал Охаяси.

— Ну!

— Так какие вопросы? Это трепло, наверное, вам всё уже рассказало, если не показало в лицах, как у нас в этом году идут дела.

— Я так понял, что всё на уровне.

— Да, у нас, наконец-то, всё стало налаживаться. И ребята новые пришли, и зал отремонтировали. Мы уже надежду потеряли, нас ведь в этом году собирались закрыть. Третьегодки рвались ехать к попечителям, а потом закрылись в клубе, Санада всё куда-то бегала. Я спрашивал, что они там задумали, но вы ведь знаете их, такие в старшей школе стали самостоятельные, — Охаяси улыбнулся тепло, и Бокуто подумал, что хорошо всё сложилось. Друг на своем месте. — А потом, — продолжил Охаяси, — как чудо. Господин директор сказал, что анонимный благотворительный взнос и специально для волейбольного клуба. Это же вы? Как вы узнали? Мальчишки написали вам письмо?

— Не бери в голову. Анонимный — значит, анонимный.

— И всё же, Бокуто-сан, это…

— Хватит, — Бокуто коротко сжал плечо Охаяси, прекращая расспросы. — Что тебя ещё беспокоит?

Охаяси потёр шею, усмехнулся неловко.

— Да не то чтобы беспокоит. Бокуто-сан, у меня тут есть первогодка.

— Очередной талант, с которым ты боишься не справиться?

— Не в этом дело, — досадливо мотнул головой Охаяси. — Хотя и это тоже. Не то что ваш любимчик Кудо-кун. Вы его, кстати, сегодня видели.

— Кудо? А, — сообразил Бокуто, — новенький в команде жёлтых, да? Неплохо играл.

Охаяси кивнул:

— Вы тоже заметили? Связующий от бога, варианты просчитывает за секунды. И команда к нему прислушивается. Хочу поставить его после нынешнего выпуска капитаном.

— Так что за проблема? Боишься, что вчерашнему первогодке не станут подчиняться старшие?

Охаяси мотнул головой.

— Да нет. Они сами меня просили об этом. Сказали, потому что умный. И, кажется, вся затея с письмом — его идея. Просто мальчик — ваш поклонник.

Бокуто подавился смешком.

— Вот только не надо издеваться! — Охаяси поправил очки на переносице.

Бокуто видел, что он изо всех сил пытается справиться с возмущением. Ему стало смешно.

— Да когда я…

— Да постоянно! С вами всё время как на вулкане: никогда не знаешь, что может изменить ваш настрой. Мальчик пришёл в Аракаву только потому, что вы тут учились.

— Он что — дурак?! — поразился Бокуто.

— Так и сказал на представлении, можете себе вообразить? Я, говорит, всю жизнь мечтал познакомиться с Бокуто-саном. Легенда волейбола, чемпион, дух школы, пойти по стопам и все дела.

Бокуто покачал головой.

— Неужели среди молодёжи всё ещё встречаются такие романтики? — он приосанился. — Легенда, говоришь?

— Он попросил разрешения сфотографировать вас. Они там с ребятами делают стенд какой-то. Школьный проект. Вы ведь не откажете? — с нажимом сказал Охаяси. — И не будете насмехаться. Сегодняшние подростки такие ранимые, а мне не нужен в команде игрок с психологической травмой.

— Ой, какие страшные слова ты выучил, — поцокал языком Бокуто. — Слушай, если бы я тебя похуже знал, то решил бы, что ты старый извращенец. Ладно, присылай своего мальчика. Не убегу.

Охаяси с сомнением оглядел Бокуто, словно проверяя, не выкинет ли тот какой-то трюк, и обернулся к трибунам:

— Акааши-кун! Иди сюда!

— Акааши?

_Ты никогда не задумывался, что стало причиной тому, что наши судьбы сошлись, чтобы уже не расходиться? Может, твой кровный долг или моё искреннее желание не отпускать, или огонь храма, в который ты украдкой от всех сыпал рисовые зёрна и что-то нашёптывал. Вряд ли последнее. В конце концов, храмовое божество там было слишком маленьким для такого большого дела._

_Знаешь, что я всегда вспоминаю первым? Имя. Твоё имя. И что глаза у тебя каждый раз серые._

Бокуто смотрел, как Акааши идёт к нему, и старался ничем не выдать себя. Не вскрикнуть, не сделать шаг навстречу, не наброситься с упрёками.

— Я так рад с вами познакомиться, Бокуто-сан.

Голос у Акааши был тихим, трогательно-серьёзным. Он чуть сипел от волнения, а Бокуто слушал его и не мог выдавить из себя ни единого слова в ответ. Горло сжал спазм, в сердце, как в начале зимы, словно вошла игла.

Как он мог не узнать его сразу, как только увидел на площадке? Не узнать эти скупые движения, эту угловатую фигуру с по-жеребячьи тонкими ногами.

Акааши выпрямился, и Бокуто разглядел рисунок на белой футболке мальчишки: длинноногая лохматая собака. И подпись, явно сделанная вручную, — «сеттер». Кажется, у Акааши было своеобразное чувство юмора.

Как и всегда.

Бокуто наконец смог вдохнуть.

— Акааши? — переспросил он.

— Да, Бокуто-сан. Акааши Кейджи.

— Кейджи, значит.

Хорошее имя. Правитель. Целитель.

— Сколько же тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать, Бокуто-сан.

Шестнадцать! Только шестнадцать. Так вот почему ты…

— А почему ты…

Он хотел спросить, почему ты появился в моей жизни сейчас? Почему ты не нашёл меня раньше? Почему ты меня не помнишь? Почему ты…

— Почему начал играть в волейбол? — сам додумал вопрос Акааши и тут же ответил. — Меня научил дедушка. Он восхищался вами.

— А ты? — вырвалось у Бокуто.

Ему вдруг стало всё равно, что кто-то там восхищался им. Хоть один старик, хоть тысяча фанатов. Бокуто в эту минуту забыл, как радовался после каждой игры, как раздавал автографы, как перечитывал письма поклонников и искал своё имя в газетах и спортивных журналах. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения, потому что на него смотрел Акааши Кейджи. И глаза у него были серые и внимательные. И это единственное, что было важно.

Сейчас и всегда.

— И я… Я… Вы потрясающий игрок, — в глазах Акааши зажёгся тот самый огонёк, который Бокуто не видел уже много лет, с тех самых пор, как ушёл из волейбола. То восхищение, которое он когда-то искал в сотнях глаз. — Помню, дедушка рассказывал мне про одну вашу игру, где вы делали съём: связующий подал неудачно, не рассчитал траекторию, тот пас нельзя было принять. А вы пробили блок и взяли сет. Дедушка показал фотографии, которые сделал на игре. До этого я просто не понимал, почему он говорит, что вы гений. Мы потом с ребятами разыгрывали эту подачу. Никто не мог принять!

— Ты пытался повторить неудачный момент игры? — заинтересовался Бокуто. — Зачем?

— Мне хотелось понять, где ваш связующий ошибся. Что можно было исправить. Это… — Акааши потеребил пальцами край куртки, пытаясь подобрать сравнение. — Это как решать уравнение с несколькими неизвестными. Знаете, как бывает: длинная формула, тянется, тянется, а потом раз — и всё сложилось.

— И как? Сложилось?

Акааши кивнул.

— Я даже помню, когда. Мы играли со средней Итабаши. Там был один блокирующий — он все наши ходы предугадывал. А я был у сетки. И вместо того, чтобы отдать мяч, сделал сброс.

На лице Акааши появилась злорадная, но такая искренняя улыбка, что Бокуто понял: мальчишка вновь переживает тот момент.

— А как ты понял, что твой финт пройдёт?

— У каждого противника есть свои слабости, Бокуто-сан. Я это чувствую. Тогда почувствовал.

— И как?

Акааши хмыкнул.

— Они проиграли.

_Твоё лицо слишком близко. Светлая радужка. Тёмный провал зрачка. Тёплое дыхание касается моих губ. А потом мир переворачивается. Земля больно бьёт по затылку, перед глазами плывут облака и холодная улыбка._

_— Это нечестно, — я не двигаюсь, чтобы прижатое к горлу острое лезвие не вонзилось глубже. — Одна из твоих штучек?_

_— У каждого противника есть слабости._

_— И скольких ты так обманул?!_

_— Успокойтесь, Бокуто-сан. Они уже умерли._

— Ясно, — присвистнул Бокуто. — Словил тот самый момент, да?

— Тот самый момент? — переспросил Акааши.

— Ну да, тот самый. Когда дух захватывает и не важно, выиграешь или проиграешь и что там будет дальше. Когда понимаешь, что не можешь жить без волейбола.

Акааши смотрел на него задумчиво.

— Тот самый момент, — повторил он. — А у вас он был?

— Ну ты и спросил, — хмыкнул Бокуто. — Конечно, был.

— Тогда почему же… Почему вы ушли из про-лиги? Вы же были на пике. Для игрока вашего уровня возраст — не препятствие. А вы даже не стали тренером. — В голосе Акааши прорезалась обида, словно Бокуто каким-то образом обманул его ожидания.

 

Его звали. Предлагали денежные контракты, обещали сформировать команду из лучших игроков. А он собрался и ушёл с экспедицией в горы.

Акаиси — Южные Японские Альпы — оказались холодными и снежными. Когда Бокуто увидел рассвет над Кито, его сердце дрогнуло в узнавании. Были вещи, не меняющиеся столетиями. Казалось, вот оно — его место. Казалось, он найдёт тут то, что искал. Потому что где, если не тут? Он думал так ровно до того момента, как достал из-под сошедшей лавины переломанного мальчишку-гайдзина. Кровь, прихваченная морозом, ярко алела на снегу… Он ещё дышал, но Бокуто был один, и у него просто не хватило опыта. У мальчишки были русые лёгкие волосы и белое лицо с застывшим взглядом. И сам он был лёгким, невесомым на руках Бокуто.

В сны снова пришла кровь на снегу, закоченевшее тело, остановившийся взгляд серых глаз.

Он оставил Кито спустя два года и десятки спасённых. Чтобы едва не сгореть при пожаре, вынося из огня какого-то якудзу.

А потом началась очередная война…

 

— Не стал, — пожал плечами Бокуто. — Не из каждого получается тренер, знаешь ли.

— Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь смогу у вас учиться.

— Ты опоздал, — вырвалось у Бокуто.

Почему ты не появился раньше — хотя бы сорок лет назад? Почему ты так безнадёжно опоздал?

— Куда? — не понял Акааши.

Бокуто махнул рукой. Ноги подгибались, словно все семьдесят шесть лет навалились на него разом.

— Идём, присядем.

_Осенние листья кружатся в потоках ветра. По вечерам ещё слышны цикады. Они так громко поют, что заглушают звуки недалёкой стройки. Женщины снова надевают кимоно с клевером и колокольчиками, чтобы любоваться луной, хотя днём всё чаще носят брюки и говорят слишком громко._

_На кладбищах и в храмах звучат молитвы, обращённые к ушедшим._

_Я тоже прихожу к старым камням, под которыми лежат близкие и далёкие. Родители, Казуко, друзья. Дочки не приезжают. Шлют письма, фотографии. Зовут: тебя там ничто больше не держит, а у нас подрастают дети, приезжай._

_Ждут._

_А я…_

_Я уже давно не жду тебя._

_Я не жду тебя, Акааши! Слышишь!?_

_Я хотел трясти тебя и орать, орать: где ты был?! Где ты был столько лет?! Как ты мог прийти сейчас, когда я стал таким?!_

_Только что бы это изменило?_

Девочка-менеджер принесла им на тарелках онигири и булочки с разной начинкой. Бокуто помнил её по прошлому и позапрошлому году. Рыжая, с уютными ямочками на круглых щеках Санада как обычно что-то вкусно жевала, и Бокуто привычно удивился её способности есть, не превращаясь в толстушку.

Акааши улыбнулся Санаде, взял с тарелки сразу два онигири, придирчиво их осмотрел и быстро надкусил оба. Бокуто не сдержал смешок: Акааши, которого он помнил, всегда был вежливым, церемонным. Бокуто ни разу не видел, чтобы тот ел жадно, с двух рук.

— Вы просто не знаете Санаду-сан, — негромко посетовал Акааши, правильно поняв его смешок. — Только зазеваешься…

— Знаю. Она в прошлом году стянула с моей тарелки якисобу. Ты представляешь? Страшная девушка, — заговорщицки прошептал ему Бокуто и начал укутывать в несколько салфеток булочки со свининой. — Тебе дома готовят бенто?

Акааши помотал головой.

— Нет, Бокуто-сан. Дедушка просто даёт мне деньги. У него с готовкой как-то не очень.

— А сам?

_— Это что за отрава?_

_— Не доверяете? Правильно. Никому нельзя доверять, — Акааши смотрит строго, но протянутую чашу не убирает. — Но хоть попробуйте._

_Запах напоминает о выгребной яме на краю поля. Давно, кстати, пора ею заняться._

_— Наш аптекарь варит что-то похожее, я думаю, из жабьих внутренностей._

Акааши снова помотал головой.

— Ясно, — резюмировал Бокуто и протянул ему пухлый свёрток: — Прячь в карман, пока Санада не видит.

— Бокуто-сан? — оторопел Акааши.

— Скорее! Ты и так тощий, как мумия. Надо уметь делать запасы.

Серые глаза мальчишки заискрились неподдельным весельем и восторгом.

— Бокуто-сан!

 

В холодном тёмном небе зажглись ранние звёзды. Волейболисты под руководством Охаяси собирались запускать фейерверки. Акааши тоже позвали, и он, коротко извинившись, убежал к остальным.

Бокуто смотрел, как одноклубники то и дело прикасаются к мальчишке, ерошат его непослушные волосы. Бокуто помнил, какие они на ощупь. Мягкие, текучие, как вода, которую нельзя удержать в горсти.

Подошли девочки, похоже, из того самого гимнастического клуба. Акааши вынес им яркие ленты и тут же оказался опутанным ими с ног до головы. До Бокуто доносился высокий девчачий щебет и взрывы хохота. Акааши завертелся, что-то жалобно и просяще крикнул в сторону семпаев. Тут же на девчонок набежал Кудо, размахивая ракетницей.

— Первогодки в этом году такие милые. Даже жалко, что я выпускаюсь.

Санада протянула ему на подносе чашку с чаем и встала рядом, с улыбкой глядя на Акааши.

— Милые, говоришь? — уточнил Бокуто.

Санада кивнула, её круглые щёки залил румянец.

— Недавно наш фотоклуб снимал игру с Сумидой, и карточки Акааши продавались лучше всех, — поделилась Санада. — Пришлось даже просить, чтобы распечатали дополнительную партию. Девочки потом подходили к нему за автографами.

— Такие хорошие фотографии?

— Да. Хорошие.

Бокуто не стал спрашивать, подписал ли Акааши ей карточку. И так понятно.

Подростки такие смешные. Все у них как на ладони. И радости, и огорчения, и ожидания.

Акааши пронёсся мимо, развевая хвостом из лент. Гимнастки с визгом бежали за ним.

— Спасите!

Разноцветный вихрь завертелся вокруг Бокуто. Он протянул руку, безошибочно выхватывая и притягивая к себе за плечо Акааши.

— А ну цыц! — шикнул он на девчонок. — Смелые какие: все на одного.

— Простите, Бокуто-сан!

Девчонки расхватали ленты и, пересмеиваясь и оглядываясь, убежали к остальным.

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан.

Освобождённый от праздничной мишуры, Акааши был румяным и запыхавшимся. Он поправил форму, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, вновь становясь похожим на образцового школьника.

— Может, тебе податься в клуб лёгкой атлетики, — насмешливо предложил Бокуто. — Бегаешь ты уже неплохо.

— Вряд ли, Бокуто-сан, — улыбнулась Санада, прищурив глаза.

— Да неужели? — обернулся к ней Бокуто. — С чего бы это?

— У Акааши-куна есть план, — легко призналась девочка, не замечая, как покраснел Акааши. — Сначала волейбол, потом скалолазание, дайвинг, кажется, — побарабанила она пальцами по губам, припоминая, — что-то там ещё было про пожарных…

— Санада-сан, — Акааши нахмурился на неё, поджал губы.

— Что? — не поняла Санада. — Разве это был секрет? Ты же сам на знакомстве с командой рассказывал про цели. Тебя ещё не хотели принимать в клуб, думали, что ты в любой момент можешь уйти. Как сказал Кудо-кун: слишком большой разброс интересов.

— Санада-сан!

Она улыбнулась.

— Ладно, пойду посмотрю, как там дела. Вдруг нужна моя помощь.

 

— Так у тебя есть план? — с интересом спросил Бокуто. — А почему такой?

И почему этот план включал в себя всё, чем когда-то занимался Бокуто?

Акааши смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляда.

— Дедушка говорил, что пока молодой, нужно попробовать всё, — сказал Акааши. — Нельзя ограничиваться чем-то одним.

— Тебя воспитывает дедушка?

— Да. Отец погиб в сорок пятом, даже не успел меня увидеть, а мама три года назад заболела…

— Извини.

Акааши слабо улыбнулся.

— Ничего. У нас в классе почти у каждого нет кого-то из родителей, а с дедушкой мне совсем неплохо. Он был военным корреспондентом, вернулся после ранения.

— Это из-за деда твои планы на жизнь такие экстремальные? — догадался Бокуто.

— Нет. Не только. Вы после ухода из спорта тоже ведь не менеджером стали. Я слышал, вы выбирали только те профессии, где был высокий риск.

Вот как, — подумал Бокуто. Но откуда? Акааши неоткуда было об этом знать. Ведь газеты не печатают новостей о бывших спортсменах, а спасатели и пожарные всегда работают командой и получают общую на всех награду.

_Время уравнивает всех, не оставляя надежде ни единого шанса. Качается под ногами иллюзорная палуба, темнеет небо, сердце одевается в броню равнодушия, и сливаются в череду долгие дни, перетирая душу в ржавую пыль. Ни пощады. Ни сожалений. Только застаревшая усталость и безнадёжность. Только сны о крови и сожжённых в храме дощечках с молитвами._

_Где было тебя искать?_

_В море, где меня застала первая война? А может, ты хотел летать и навсегда пропал в небе второй войны? Или просыпался между моих пальцев пеплом на руинах Хиросимы?_

_Ушёл, свободный от меня и обещаний._

_Я думал: пусть. Пусть так._

_Но хоть раз бы увидеть, как ты кривишь губы в улыбке._

_Ты никогда не умел улыбаться._

_У тебя снова один уголок рта выше другого. А в глазах насмешка и печаль._

_Может, не я один тосковал по несбывшемуся? Может, тебе тоже приходили сны о снеге?_

Бокуто так задумался, что едва услышал вопрос.

— Вы искали себя?

Я искал тебя, хотел сказать Бокуто. Я думал, что тогда ты появишься.

— Ты ещё и в журналистском клубе состоишь? — вместо этого спросил он. — Зачем тебе рассказы о прошлом старика?

Акааши посмотрел растерянно, словно не понял слов Бокуто.

— Старика? — переспросил он. 

От грохота фейерверков заложило уши. Яркие огоньки отражались в глазах Акааши и гасли. Синие, зелёные, золотистые. Алые всполохи плеснулись кровью в тёмных зрачках, поднимая со дна воспоминания о первой встрече.

Бокуто отвернулся.

_Наверное, это больно. Я не помню. Видимо, я слишком свыкся с этой болью, чтобы продолжать её ощущать. Прости, Акааши. Это не ты опоздал. Это я поторопился. Если бы мы встретились раньше. Если бы мы могли выбирать. Если бы я мог рассказать._

_Если бы…_

Неслышно подошёл Охаяси.

— У вас всё в порядке? Бокуто-сан? Акааши-кун?

— Всё нормально, — отозвался Бокуто. — Что там мальчишки?

— Мы сейчас будем запускать небесные фонарики, — сказал Охаяси. — Ребята уже всё подготовили. Ждём только вас.

Бокуто тяжело переступил на месте, поворачиваясь к тренеру:

— Фонарики? В честь чего?

— Да просто так. Пожелания выпускникам, — пожал плечами Охаяси. — Это недавняя традиция. Кудо в прошлом году придумал, а мальчишки поддержали. Вы тогда в больнице лежали, не могли приехать. Фонарики с пожеланиями. Ребята пишут друг другу напутствие на будущий год.

Для него тяжёлый был год. Младшая дочка даже приехала. Сидела, заплаканная, рядом. Звала с собой. Ругала, что дети так и вырастут без деда.

А он боялся, что чего-то не успеет.

— А для меня найдётся фонарик? — встряхнулся Бокуто.

— Я могу написать вам пожелание, — вдруг тихо отозвался Акааши. — Если позволите.

Сердце замерло на какое-то бесконечное мгновение, забилось неровно, отдавая болью под лопатку.

— Не стоит, — Бокуто отвернулся, тронул Охаяси за плечо, то ли держась, то ли подталкивая — подальше, подальше от так не вовремя решившей сбыться мечты. — Идём. Где там Кудо с фонарём? Уж я ему сейчас напишу — год будет выполнять!

— Бокуто-сан!

Бокуто оглянулся: он ещё ни разу не видел Акааши таким. Видел в бою, на кухне, в храме, в лесу, злящимся и хохочущим, прикрывшим тяжёлыми веками поплывший взгляд, сонным, равнодушным, уходящим, умирающим — и никогда растерянным и таким юным. 

Акааши прижал руки к бокам, согнулся в поклоне.

— Позвольте запустить фонарик вместе с вами. Я напишу всё, что захотите.

_Почему каждый раз, как мы с тобой запускали эти чёртовы китайские фонарики, я видел в твоих глазах узнавание?_

_Каждый раз я позволял тебе сделать этот шаг навстречу, разделить со мной эти столетия встреч и расставаний, чтобы прошлое приходило не только в мои сны и воспоминания. Чтобы снова быть — не одному. Чтобы твоя жизнь опять — всегда — принадлежала только мне._

_— Всё, что захочу?_

_— Всё, что захотите._

_Прости. Не в этот раз._

Волосы под ладонью были именно такими, как он помнил. Вода и ветер.

Охаяси рядом беспокойно дёрнулся, и рука Бокуто соскользнула с головы мальчишки.

Нет!

— Слушай, Рюичи, — хлопнул себя по лбу Бокуто, — я тут кое-что вспомнил. Мне пора.

— Куда вам пора? — растерялся Охаяси. — А праздник? А ребята?

— Ну вот, — улыбнулся Бокуто, — склероз, понимаешь? Ты там извинись перед мальчишками. А я, как смогу, сразу приеду к вам ещё раз.

— У вас точно всё в порядке? Как вы себя чувствуете, Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто нетерпеливо отмахнулся от встревоженного друга и обернулся к Акааши:

— Чуть не забыл: неси сюда свой фотоаппарат. Мне уже пора.

Акааши сморгнул. Глаза у него сухо заблестели. Он поджал губы, как будто Бокуто его обидел или разочаровал.

— Я не взял его с собой, — сказал он. — Извините.

— Серьёзно? — насмешливо перебил Бокуто. — Ну давай я тебе автограф оставлю. Или блокнота у тебя тоже нет?

Рука мальчишки дёрнулась к карману куртки, и Бокуто уже приготовился к тому, что он сейчас всё же протянет ему что-то на подпись. Но Акааши остановил движение на полпути, поклонился.

— Простите, Бокуто-сан.

Тон Акааши был далёк от вежливости. Бокуто прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, когда он в последний раз слышал эти же слова, сказанные таким же тоном. Бесполезно. Кажется, Акааши всегда говорил с ним так.

— Значит, не судьба. Не успел ты ухватить своё счастье за хвост, Акааши Кейджи.

Акааши досадливо прищурился, и Бокуто словно наяву услышал: не такое уж вы и счастье, Бокуто-сан!

Губы подростка дрогнули.

— Я рад, что смог встретиться с вами, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

— Запустишь за меня фонарик? — невпопад попросил Бокуто.

Акааши серьёзно кивнул.

 

Кудо вызвался проводить Бокуто до станции. Они шли, изредка оглядываясь на летящие вдалеке огоньки.

— Хочешь вернуться? — спросил Бокуто, когда Кудо оглянулся в очередной раз. — Ты ещё успеешь запустить свой фонарик с Санадой.

Даже в темноте было видно, как Кудо покраснел.

— Она обещала, что мы как-нибудь потом, — пробормотал он. — Отдельно от всех. Скоро же День основания.

Бокуто улыбнулся: хоть у Кудо всё складывается как надо.

— Бокуто-сан, — позвал мальчишка, — а что Акааши?

— А что Акааши? — переспросил Бокуто.

— Он так ждал встречи с вами. Когда нам сообщили, что финансирования не будет, все запаниковали. А он сказал, что надо просить у тех, кто раньше учился в нашей школе. И что-то про студенческое братство. И письма тоже он составил. Говорил, что взрослые тоже бывают нормальными.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Бокуто.

— Ой, — Кудо прикрыл рот рукой. — Мама вечно ругается, что я не слежу за языком. Вы не сердитесь? Он, когда пришёл, всё искал ваши фотографии на стенде. А потом принёс свои, у него дедушка фотограф, знаете? Вы там такой молодой.

Кудо снова ойкнул виновато и прикусил язык. Бокуто только хмыкнул. Всё проходит, утекает водой, как ни старайся удержать.

А старшая дочка на прошлой неделе прислала письмо. Говорит, что ждёт второго. Может, стоит поехать, пока не стало слишком поздно?

— Они с ребятами даже спортивную газету начали выпускать. — Кудо, поняв, что Бокуто не сердится, продолжил болтать. — Когда тренер Охаяси сказал, что вы приедете, Акааши так переживал. Постоянно заглядывал в свой блокнот, записывал что-то. Мы думали, он дни отмечает или составляет список вопросов для интервью. Он такой ответственный. Думаю, из него получится отличный капитан. Всё хорошо?

Бокуто помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Если когда-нибудь, — медленно сказал он, — тебе выпадет шанс встретиться с мечтой, беги, не оглядываясь, Кудо-кун. Есть такие мечты, которые не должны сбываться.

— А? — Кудо озадаченно приподнял брови.

— Неважно, — горько улыбнулся Бокуто. — Прошло и забыто.

Кудо кивнул, снова оглянулся на огоньки в небе.

— Акааши обещал написать вам пожелание.

— Да. Я знаю.

_Я видел небесные фонари ещё долго. Они летели высоко в зимнем небе, разноцветные, праздничные. Ты, я помню, всегда запускал алый. Писал сбоку пожелание, так, чтобы никто не видел. Говорил, что это нужно только богам, не людям. Твои фонарики каждый раз загорались и осыпались пеплом, не долетая до верхушек айвы, что росла возле храма._

_Ты часто повторял, что самое прекрасное — то, что ускользает. Я смеялся. Я думал, что самое прекрасное в моей жизни всегда будет со мной. Я был не прав…_

_Интересно, что ты написал на фонаре в этот раз?_


End file.
